


Arguments

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Luke have an argument and he wants to show you how sorry he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

The argument has heated to a level where you don't even know how it started but you're both absolutely seething. "GET THE FUCK OUT LUKE" you scream, it all finally getting to you. Something flashes across his eyes as he looks slightly taken back. Though, in a split second the anger returns to his face. "FINE FUCK YOU" he roars before leaving and slamming the front door behind him. You quickly lock it before slumping against it and breaking into tears. You really never meant for it to get this far. 

After a couple hours laid in bed watching films on your laptop and eating away your anger you've calmed down. You decide to text a few friends to meet up for a coffee the next day to relax and forget about what's happened. 

The next morning you wake up with puffy eyes from the night before and you drag yourself to the shower. You feel much more refreshed afterwards and you're actually looking forward to seeing your friends. After putting on your make-up, styling your hair and putting on your favourite outfit you head for the door. When you open the door you definitely didn't expect to see what you did. "Luke?". He's huddled on the porch asleep with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a teddy in the other. All grudge held against him leaves your body as his eyes flutter open and he looks up at you. "Babe?".   
"Come here" you offer him a hand to help him up and he wraps you in his arms. "Did you stay out here all night?" You whisper into his neck as the tears silently roll down the both of your cheeks. "I just wanted to make everything better, I'm so fucking stupid for everything I did and said and I don't even deserve forgiv-" you cut off his breathless babbling with a short kiss. "You're forgiven" you smile. He runs his hand down over your bum to the backs of your thighs and lifts you up to wrap your legs around his waist. "I'm going to make it up to you" he tells you, looking straight into your eyes before kissing and marking your neck. Luke Hemmings #Imagine Part Two

You tilt your head back, exposing more of your neck. "Patience" he says, dragging it out. He carries you upstairs to the room you share and carefully lays you down on the bed. "Arms up gorgeous". You follow instructions and allow him to lift your t-shirt over your head. He ducks his head down and kisses all over the tops of your breasts and chest, lightly grazing your collarbone with his teeth, before unclasping your bra. You arch your back to push up to his touch but he lightly holds you down with his hand. "Relax, close your eyes and focus only on what you can feel" he tells you. He continues to remove your bra and places it next to you both on the bed. "Beautiful". Lightly, his fingertips skim over your stomach and to the waist band of your jeans. You lift your bum slightly making it easier for him to take them off you. He lifts one of your feet up and presses the pads of his thumbs into your soles, getting rid of the aches. His lips make contact with your ankle and he begins to kiss all the way up your leg until he reaches the very top of your thigh. He repeats his actions on your other leg but this time when he reaches the top of your thigh he sucks a purple bruise onto the skin and blows cool air on it, making a quiet "Luke..." leave your lips. He then places an open mouthed kiss over your centre through the thin lace material of your panties. You gasp and squirm slightly. He doesn't waist time teasing you and swiftly removes your underwear, leaving you completely exposed. "You're absolutely perfect". He gently places his middle finger at your entrance making you buck your hips towards him. He slowly pushes it inside you and you let out a moan. He gradually gets faster and faster, occasionally turning the tip of his finger in a circle until he feels you're ready for a second finger. Suddenly he crooks his fingers and moves then faster and faster, pressing against your G-Spot over and over until you're moaning uncontrollably. "Luke, Luke stop" you mange to choke out between moans. He halts his movements and he has worry written all over his face. "What's wrong?" He asks with concern. Your breathing is uneven but you manage to say "I, I, w-want you inside me when I come". You are suddenly aware of how clothed he is compared to you and how exposed you feel. He removes his fingers from you and brings them up to his lips, sucking them completely clean whilst holding eye contact with you earning a whimper from you. He quickly removes his shirt, trousers and lastly his boxers. He smooths his hands up your thighs so that your legs are bent up with your knees by your sides then places his tip at your entrance. Reaching for your hand he laces your fingers together as he pushes inside you and you stretch around him. "Oh god" you groan closing your eyes and throwing your head back. He builds up a rhythm until he's rocking deep inside you and your letting out a string of "fuck" "Luke" and other profanities. "You look so perfect like this. I love that I can do this to you. I love you". His words are enough to take you over the edge with a shout of his name. He continues thrusting as you ride out your orgasm and he follows a few thrusts later. He collapses next to you and pulls you into his chest. "I am so sorry for everything. I hope I made it up to you because I love so much and I cannot stand that I hurt you".  
"Don't worry, you definitely made it up to me" you giggle "I love you too". With that he presses a kiss to your forehead and you cuddle until you lose track of time.


End file.
